TV/The Flash (2014)/319
music - 2024. According to the future article in the time vault, I'm still in Central City. There's no mention of Savitar. I'd probably trapped him in the Speed Force by then. That's the time I need to travel to. 2024. If I trapped him, I must've figured out who he was, right? Iris? What are you doing? - Um, sorry, I was just thinking. - About what? - Same as you. The future. And my dad. - What about him? - I need you to make me a promise, okay? If things don't go our way... If Savitar kills me-- - He won't. - If he does-- - He won't. - If he does, Barry, promise me that you will be there for my dad. Don't let him push Cecile away. Don't let him spiral out of control. Make sure that him and Wally-- - Stop, okay? We're not gonna talk about this. You're not gonna die. I told you, I have a plan. - Barry, I need you to promise me, okay? - throat - I'm serious. Promise me... that you're gonna make sure that my dad is okay. - I promise. buzzing, beeping S.T.A.R. Labs. shattering - screams - We, uh...we should go. - You think? - Yeah. music panting - Oh, probably should've made that out of carbyne. Rookie mistake. - You do not want to hurt me, Caitlin. - You know, you probably should've spent a little more time finding a cure for what ails me. - I care about you, Caitlin. - Show me. blast - Julian! - Come on, come on! - Oh, boys... where are you? - What are you doing? - Buying us some time. - panting Swing low Sweet chariot both: Coming for to carry me home - Shh! - Hey, dummies. My palm scan still works. music - I don't want to have to do this. - I know you don't. But I do. - Stop! - Aw, come to save the day? Good, now I can get rid of you, too. grunts music - Caitlin, you can fight this. - I know. But I don't want to. crackling - Anything? - I searched the whole building. She's gone. rustling - Hey, Julian, how about next time you decide to release my friend's inner ice demon, you do it sometime in July? - I know you're not being serious. I was trying to save her life, Cisco. - Iris was right. Even H.R. was right. We should've taken her to a hospital. - Brilliant idea, yes. Expose her meta-human status to the world. That would've been great, wouldn't it? - Hey, guess what? She's gonna do that anyway. - Guys! Arguing isn't gonna help us find her. music Maybe we should just take five. - Yeah. Yeah, probably right. - I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna run to the future. - Wait, what? - You want to do this now? - Mm-hmm. - Barry, Caitlin is still out there. - I know, but we're running out of time. If I can find my future self, I can find out who Savitar is-- how we defeated him. Besides, I can run to the future and be back like I never even left. - All right, what do you need us to do? - Just keep everybody else away from the pipeline. - Barry, last time you went to the future, it was by accident. How are you supposed to get there now? - With your help. - You sure this is gonna work? - I calculated the force from the explosion that propelled me to the future last time. At your fastest speed, you can create three times that force. It's more than enough to get me where I want to go. - All right. - Just run as fast as you can. I'll try to keep up. - laughs Good luck, man. music siren wails music - panting 2024. I made it. - What is it, throwback Thursday? Haven't seen that outfit in a while, have we, honey? - Haven't seen him in a while, either. Guess we get to... relive the past. Kick his ass like we used to. relive the past. - You've been gone for a while, so let me remind you... this is my town. - Our town, baby. - That's right. Our town. My mistake. - groaning Not anymore. - What was that? - groans - Did you say something, Flash? - groaning - You're in for a world of pain. music grunts - You better run, Flash. - Next time, we're gonna put him in something he can't get out of. helicopter flying music - sighs - I knew it was you. - Cisco. - Barry Allen. laughs - How did you know I was here? - I had a feeling. A feeling I have not felt in a long time. And so I hacked into the security cameras, and I saw you fighting Top and Mirror Master in your O.G. suit with the white emblem-- 2017 edition, of course. Being here... this is no accident, is it? - sighs I came here for some information. And then I'm-- I'm going back. - What's the information? - softly laughs Oh. Time travel. Yeah, yeah. You say something, you might mess something up, right? Don't worry, my powers of deduction have improved since 2017. 2017... Savitar. - I need to talk to me. Do you know where he is? So H.R. stopped the S.T.A.R. Labs museum? - H.R. went on to other things. - What about Caitlin? - Once she became Killer Frost, she never stepped in this building again. - sighs So I shut down this place? - chuckles My friend, you shut everything down. S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash-- you didn't want us around. So you pushed us away. - Why? - You said it was because of what we represented. That we were a constant reminder to you of what you lost. But you weren't the only one who lost something. bell dings - Are you sure he's here? - He never leaves this place. - Well, what are you doing? Aren't you gonna come with me? - Man, I shouldn't even be here. Look, just get what you need, but don't leave without saying good-bye. - All right. music sighs - Why are you here? - I need your help. - You're from before she dies, aren't you? music You can't save her. - Yes, I can. And I'm going to. - No, you can't. Go home. - Just tell me who's in the suit. All right? That's all I need. You tell me that, we'll be able to track him down. We'll learn his weakness. We'll stop him before he even tries. Just tell me who Savitar is. - I can't. - What--why? - Because I don't know the answer. Sorry you ran all this way for nothing. You want some advice, go home. Spend as much time with Iris as you can. Because pretty soon... you'll never see her again. - You sure you can't stay? - I'm not gonna get what I came for. - Look, we could really use you. - Cisco... - I mean it. Mirror Master and Top are not the only villains in the city. Barry, we don't have a Flash here. Not anymore, okay? - Well, Cisco... sighs I can't. I'm sorry. Look, it's good to see you in any time. All right? - Yeah. You too. music whooshing continues - You okay? What's wrong? - I don't know. A portal won't open. I can't get back. I can't get back to the past. I can't get back to the past. - What's happening, Cisco? - I don't know. - Why can't I open a portal? Wasn't I running fast enough? - Well, I'm not sure. We don't have the telemetry for the suit. - Okay, well-- we got to figure this out. I have to get back. - We're gonna get you back home. Not to worry. Look, good news-- good news, you can always go back to the exact time in which you left, no matter how long you stay here. music no matter how long you stay here. - sighs Maybe it was Scudder or Dillon. They seemed a little different than the last time I fought them. - laughs I mean, look around you. Everything's different. Except you. Maybe this means we can get the team back together. - Why haven't you done that? - I've tried. Believe me, I've tried. But you see, Caitlin's not the only thing Killer Frost took. whooshing screaming Aah! No hands, no vibes. And without my powers... without you... - What--what about everybody else? Julian, Wally? Joe? - softly buzzes, opens - It's been a while, gentlemen. Especially you, Flash. - More than you know. - Allen? - Yeah, it's me, Julian. From the past. 2017. - 2017. The year it all began. I'll assume you're here for some answers then, are you? - Something like that. - Well, you brought him to the wrong place, mate. - I just wanted him to understand. - Julian... can I see her? - I tried to find her something more humane, but... this is the best I could do. - Caitlin? It's me. - Barry Allen... - sighs I'm-- - From the past. I can tell. There's no hate in your eyes... yet. So to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? Come to see how things turn out for Team Flash? - I wanted to see what happened to my friend. - I am not your friend, Flash. - I'm so sorry I did this to you. I should have sae d you. - I'm glad that you did this to me. - Caitlin wasn't. I failed her. But I won't when I go back. I'm gonna find you. And I'm gonna help you. - You're no match for the God of Speed. Oh. You didn't tell him, did you? Well, secrets always were our thing, weren't they? When I became Killer Frost, Savitar appeared to me and showed me the way. We made one hell of a team. - Why would you help him? - Because he gave me the thing that you couldn't: the cure to my illness, embracing who I really am. music - You know who he is. Who is he? Tell me who he is. - I'll never tell. You are gonna be so surprised when you find out. You know, I think your protégé went toe-to-toe with Savitar. Maybe he can help you out. - I need to see Wally. - Hello? - Hi, um, I'm looking for Wally West? - I recognize you from Joe's photos. You're Barry, right? - Bar--Barry, yeah. Uh, this is Cisco. - Hey, Beth. - Hey, Cisco. I'm Beth. Come on in. I'll be upstairs if you need anything. And stay as long as you like. We don't get very many visitors. music - Hey, buddy. I brought a friend. - Wally? Hey, it's me. It's Barry. Hey. Can you hear me? What happened to him? - Iris died, and that... sent him into this rage. And, uh, he went after Savitar by himself one night. Joe found him the next day with a shattered spine. No one knows what he saw that night, but whatever it was... he's been like this ever since. - I'm so sorry. sighs - Listen, Barry, you and Joe-- - Where is he? - Well, he's not here, which means there's only one other place he can be. music - Hey, Joe. - Why are you here, Barry? - I just wanted to see you. Just wanted to see how you were doing. - Now you want to know? After all this time, now? - Uh, Joe, um... - I'm doing my best. - What happened to us? - My daughter's life was taken. My son's. And then you left me, Barry. The last piece of who I was... left. Turned his back and ran away. - I wasn't there for you? - Why start now? I'm gonna need you to leave, Barry. Please. whooshing - You promised. You promised her that you would be there for Joe. - You don't understand. - I don't understand what? That you abandoned him? That you abandoned him and everybody else? You made a promise! - That I couldn't keep! Not after everything I lost. I was just as broken as Joe was! - I don't care. - You will! scoffs You will. sighs You want answers, Barry? How's this? You will go back. You will do everything that you can think of to save her. You're even gonna create time remnants of yourself, but he's gonna kill them all, mostly. And then on the night of May 23rd, Iris West will die in your arms. - No. - And in that moment that she takes her last breath, it'll feel like an eternity. And it will break you. She's the love of your life, Barry. She was the love of my life. There'll be nothing left at all but stopping Savitar. So no, you won't be there for Joe. You won't be there when Caitlin becomes Killer Frost. When Savitar destroys Wally. You won't be there for any of them. But then one day, you'll stop him. You'll lock him in the Speed Force forever. But at that point... he already won. Because everything that you've ever loved is gone. Including you. Go home, Barry. There's nothing for you here. - Cisco. Did you figure out what's keeping me here? I need to go home. - What? You're leaving? Now? - He's--he's... he's not gonna help me, man. He's broken. And if Caitlin's working with Savitar, I need to get back. I need-- before she's lost to us forever. - What about everyone else? Don't you want to help them? - I can't help them. - I should've known. No matter what I do, you're gonna abandon the ones close to you. - Cisco, it's not like that. I just--I can't stay here. music But you want me to. To get the team back together. It wasn't Mirror Master or Top that did something to me. It was you. Wasn't it? - Yeah. - What did you do? - You know the resonance field you create when you run? This disrupts that. I might not be able to use my powers, but I still know something about tech. - Why would you keep me here? - 'Cause I miss my friend. - Cis... - If you want to go, I'm not gonna stop you. I don't know why I expected you to be the same Barry Allen I remember. That guy still had some fight left in him. beeping humming - hard music whooshing You were right. This isn't the future that I wanted. I can't go back knowing I let it stay like this. You want to help me try to fix it? - I thought you'd never ask. - Well, let's get the team back together. Even H.R. - Continuing with the H.R. Romance Series, "The Streak vs. Mr. Reflecto." "Just as the villain was about to go in for the fatal blow, "Florence felt strong hands around her waist... lifting her like she was a feather." Sss. "She was whisked away, "the wind blowing through her hair, "as her mystery hero finally set Florence down on a mountaintop." phone buzzes, chimes chuckles I love that part. I was in the zone. Uh-huh. "She, uh..." chimes "Florence was, um..." And the mountaintop. Back to the mountaintop. phone buzzes, chimes "I have to have you..." throat orchestral music Okay, you know what? Uh, we should threesome-- do someone--something else. I think-- whooshing music - Julian, H.R. What the hell is going on? - stammering I would like to know the very same thing. I was about to check one of the most important boxes a man can check in his life. And who--who brought us here? - I brought you all here. - Oh, it's you again. - Bar? You--you look-- - Young? - He's from the past, Detective. 2017, to be precise. - I knew something felt weird in the cemetery. You hadn't visited Iris in years. - Yeah, that's what I've heard. Cisco told me, or showed me, that you all haven't been a team in a long time. And I know that I'm the reason for that. Iris's death shouldn't have driven me away from you all. I mean--I mean, it should've driven me closer. This isn't what she would want. But I'm here now to tell you that no matter what happens in the past, I will not abandon you. music beeping - What's that? - It's a meta-human app. Mirror Master and Top are at it again. - Let's get 'em. - Us, as in Team Flash? - Guys, we have a chance to put some hope back into our lives. And I... I really need it right now. I think you do, too. - So what do you say? You ready for Team Flash to take down the bad guys again? music - Team Flash. - Team Flash. - On three. One, two... blaring - Thank you. chuckles music - Baby, you're a rock star. - Just like to shine for my man. - Yeah, I don't know. It looks a little tacky from over here. But I am old-fashioned. It looks a little tacky from over here. - We told you to stay away, Flash. - Yeah, well, I try not to listen to criminals. Or stupid people. You guys hearing me all right? - Yeah, Bar, I can hear you loud and clear. music - Man, it's good to be back. beeping - Well, that's--what the...? mumbling - Wh--what are you doing? - Just--I had a-- - What are you looking for? - I just--I found--oh. Now I'm ready. - Should've done as you were told. Flash, it's two versus one. Odds aren't in your favor. - I'll take that bet. - Give him a little ride. - With pleasure. - chuckles - Okay, that's new. creaking gasping - He can't move. - They're using their powers at the same time. - What are we gonna do? - Can't he phase or something? - That doesn't work on these guys. - Well, what will? - Give me that thing in your hands. The other thing. - That makes more sense. - I can rejigger this to mimic the resonance fields from Scudder's portals, make it so Barry can manipulate the mirrors. - But what about Top? - This will also restore whatever rarefaction effect she's causing. - Yes, that's good. That's brilliant. But without opening another breach, how can we possibly get it into his hands in time? - I'll take it to him. I saw what you were doing from the time vault. You need help. Give it to me. - Go. - gasping whooshing groans - Thought it was about time I did something. creaking Cisco made it. Now her powers won't affect us. We can go anywhere he does. - softly The odds seem pretty even now, huh? - Go. Go. - You mind? - Be my guest. click banging - groans - panting Gotcha. sirens wailing sirens wailing - In a bizarre twist, and the first sighting in years, eyewitnesses claim not one but two Scarlet Speedsters were responsible for apprehending Sam Scudder and Rosalind Dillon, AKA Mirror Master and Top. I'm sure I speak for all residents of Central City when I say this: Flash, if you're watching, it's good to see you again. beeping - Ladies and gentlemen, Team Flash, back at it again. - Yeah. chuckling - Yeah, I think this was a good first step, Cisco, but yeah, we have a ways to go. Especially me. I heard what you said. And you were right. Iris wouldn't have wanted this. She would have wanted us to stay a family. I broke that promise to her-- to all of you. You made me realize, even though Savitar's gone, I've--I've still been letting him win. I was wrong to do that. If you're all willing to... try to be a family again... I think I can, too. music - I don't know which-- which one of you to hug first. - Him. - Well, I don't know about you, but...I'm in. H.R.? What do you say? - Yeah, I got a lot of coffee tastings and some book readings-- lot of women left to charm, but I--I'm in. You know what? Free coffees for the gang at H.R. Jitters. Maybe 10% off. On me, let's go. - Thank you. - Thank you. - I know how hard this must be. - No, you don't. Not yet. That's the problem. And neither of us can change what's gonna happen. I wish I could help you, believe me, I do. - But you trapped Savitar in the Speed Force. Just tell me how you did it. - I had help. - Help from who? - A physicist. Her name's Tracy Brand. She made the Speed Force trap for me. - Why wouldn't you tell me this before? - Because she didn't figure out the technology until four years ago. - Four years after Iris died. - Mm-hmm. - sighs - Hang on. music I don't know where she is. And I don't understand anything that's on here. But that's got all her information on it. Maybe when you go back, you can find her and... I don't know, she can decipher it for you. I hope so. - softly - But if not... sighs Just make some good memories with Iris. Hold onto 'em as tight as you can. Good luck. - Weird, it feels just like "Back to the Future." - laughs - Which would make me Doc Brown. - You're not gonna give me some kind of letter, are you? laugh - No, I will not. - I'm gonna do something to fix that. You're too good of a superhero to lose those powers. beeping - Hey. You know you're my BFF, right? - laughs You too, man. music whooshing - Whoa. Wait, did you-- Did it not work? Do we need to try again? - No, I went. I'm back. - You're back? - I went to the future. - How far? - Eight years from now. I needed to talk to myself and find out who Savitar was. - Did you? - sighs No. But I got a lead. Something we can use. Something that'll help us stop him. - Barry, did you learn anything about Caitlin? - She aligned herself with Savitar. - Why would she do that? - I don't know. But we need to find her, before she's lost to us forever. - All right, I'll get to CCPD. - Yeah, and we'll, uh... we'll dive in here, right? Right, team? Team Flash. On three. music Okay. Okay. - Joe. I love you. - chuckles I love you, too. You okay? - Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm always gonna be there for you. - I know that, Bar. I know. Thank you. - What was that about? - softly I'm just keeping that promise I made to you. music clang - I've been waiting for you. Fear not, my child. I have come only to offer you what you desire. - And what's that? - Salvation. - You want to cure me? Turn me back into Caitlin Snow? - No. I want to make sure Caitlin never returns. - Why should I trust you? What do you need me to do?